Volkan
Title: The High Chief Role: gathering information/strategist Status: active life story:: Volkan is a black yoshi who was born on Yoshi's Island. At birth, a demon who is theorized to come from the same world as the dark star, was sealed within him by his father who was the High chief before him, however before volkan was old enough to have any real memories, his parents dissappeared and He was adopted by a yellow yoshi called Coku. It was a rough childhood, Coku could barely afford food for himself, much less a child, and as soon as volkan was old enough he had to help Coku work on a massive garden for the most of the day, it was rough but volkan was happy, he had a father that loved him. Sadly though, when volkan was 16, he got angry and accidentaly awakened the Demon within him, in this powerful state, he accidentally killed Coku. Filled with guilt, he left the island to find peace. He traveled for years, trying to find a way to seek redemption or to atleast be rid of his sorrows. Soon after, the Dark war had begun, hoping to find redemption whe returned to the island and became a warrior and joined the war, it was then that Volkan was assigned two teammates for a three person squad, One was known as Rokai, a bright red yoshi who was considered a prodigy in terms of technology and strategy even as a child, the other was a pink winged yoshi called Sohara who was actually raised and trained by rosalina who found her as an egg. As the war continued, Volkan had actually met a white yoshi known as Max who would eventually become a fellow member of THT, he also temporarily traveled with Chronis, the father of Bela5 who was hunting an evil power at the time. During the war volkan and his friends fought countless battles, and facing nearly constant bloodshed as they went through arguably the biggest conflict in the THT franchise, However all of this only brought them closer, and volkan was actually happy to have found a new family, but near the wars end, Rokai had secretly become Fawful's apprentice and learned everything he knew, however Rokai still believed in his friends and returned despite Fawful's warnings. Whenever the war ended, the trials for the next High chief began, Volkan, Rokai and a few others all fought hard, but in thr end Rokai had actually won the trials, however The Yoshi council had decided to refuse him, as they believed he was too soft to rule the kingdom, they then decided to choose volkan who was in second place and actually had the highest official killcount from the yoshi warriors. Devastated, Rokai went to Sohara for comfort as he always had, even though he never said it, he had always loved her, but when he arrived, he saw her, and she had Volkan's newborn son, volganir in her arms, It was at this moment that Rokai felt a rage he had never felt before, he had lost the job he always dreamed of, and the woman he had loved since he first met her, all to Volkan. In his anger, he killed sohara and kidnapped volganir for his own sinister purposes, and after destroying a large portion of the island, he left, but before he could, Volkan had found him, and after an unsuccessful attempt to persuade him to return peacefully, the two former best friend's fought each other. After hours of fighting a great and powerful battle, the entire island they fought on was destroyed, only a small portion was left above the sea. Volkan was about to finish Rokai for good, but he hesitated, in that moment Rokai attacked volkan's seal and killed the demon within him, this severely weakened him and allowed rokai to escape, Once again, Volkan was alone. Many years later, The hero Bela5 recruited Volkan into The hero team, while he does care for them, he probably won't be trusting anyone to the extent he trusted his old friends, any time soon Specialization: Volkan's mission specialization is sealing, he's actually possibly one of the greatest sealing master's alive Abilities: He has many abilities because he studies and learns many almost each day, but these are his most used, Energy Combat (A martial art which the Energy used to do techniques such as magic, is instead used to make physical attacks improve dramatically) and a technique of his own creation, wich is essentially a fusion between fire and lightning, with this he can do a highly devastating melee attack, or use it through his feet to increase his running speed,.another skill of his is high mastery of sealing techniques, he is a master at sealing, one of the greatest sealing users to have ever lived actually, so good he can even use sealing in combat situations, he can also use the blood embodiment technique, where all of his magic energy transform into, simply put, highly energetic blood, this blood will drastically increases his physical strength, to the point of being seen as a threat by Governmentious himself, however as a drawback, he becomes EXTREMELY heavy because this blood has massive weight, meaning his mobility will become very limited, and while the technique makes him stronger, it has no effect on his actual durability not will it boost his healing, he will take as much damage as he normally would. Role in THT: while volkan may not be the strongest member, he is part of the brains of THT, infact, Volkan along with a select few is among what may be referred to as THT's shadow, meaning he acts behind the scenes, gaining information and acting in secret on bela's behalf, so while bela and the other big members keep the world safe, volkan and the rest of the team's shadow keep THT safe. currently doing: Very recently, Volkan's son, volganir has been rescued by Rokai by max, however when they reunited, Volganir rejected Volkan, he believes that volkan should have saved him long ago instead of giving up, it was then that Volkan asked Max to take Volganir with him, to hopefully give the boy a chance to grow and mature, he doesn't blame his son for hating him, after all, volkan hates himself too. Created by: lordvolkan Edited / Spell checked by: Maximum256 Category:Biography